Home Is Where You Are
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Set after all the books. Ginny is left at home to wait for Harry to come back. She is left wonder where he is for her last two years of school.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story so I hope it is alright. I don't know if this will be a one shot or not.

* * *

The sky was a dark gray as rain poured down onto the Burrow where the Weasleys lived. A eighteen year old girl sat on the porch, staring into the rain. Her fiery red hair blew in the wind and the end of her baby blue dress was dancing around her legs. Ginny Weasley let out a sigh as she put her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on her knee. She had been waiting out here for the past two years, hoping for her brother and his friends to come back. They went out to fight Voldemort and have yet to come back and left her sitting here. She hadn't changed much in those two years besides her hair getting longer and looking more like a woman than ever. She had been asked out on dates plenty of times during her last two years of school but she was waiting for Harry Potter to come back. She loved him more than anyone else and she knew it would probably stay that way. At first, she tried to date but found herself incapable of it and she figured out that she was in love with Harry Potter more than ever, even though he wasn't there. Everyone thought she would just move on since it had been that long but she was too stubborn to do so. She thought about when Harry left her after Dumbledore's funeral.

* * *

Ginny glanced around Platform 9 3/4, looking for Harry. She really needed to talk to him but she didn't see him. She started to ask some of her friends and finally someone pointed her in his direction. His back was toward her and he was looking at the portal as if he didn't want to leave. She took the chance to sneak up on him and see how he would react. She got right up behind him and she leaned close to him, her mouth almost onto his ear. She spoke softly into his ear, so he was the only one who could hear what she had to say.

"Harry, please come back with us for a few weeks. Mum wants you there and you won't have to go to your Aunt and Uncle's house," Ginny pleaded with him.

He let out a sigh and he turned towards her. "You know I can't do that Ginny and Dumbledore said that I have to go back to the Dursleys. I probably will stop by your house when I come for Ron and Hermione."

"I want to go with you, too."

"I thought you supported my decision."

"I did but I thought over it and I think I would be of more help than just sitting around at home."

"You can't leave school if it re-opens and I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"But you are," she protested and she crossed her arms.

"Ginny..."

"Harry, I am coming with you!"

He let out a sigh. "Just think about it for a while."

She smiled grimly, knowing she had won. "I will," she said as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

He resisted the urge to pull her towards him and let out another sigh. "Well, I better go," he said as her turned his back towards her.

"Bye Harry," she said as she walked off to her parents, not knowing that was one of the last times she would ever get to see him.

* * *

Now here she sat on the porch, waiting for him to show up, like some prince returning home from war. Well, that was exactly what he was, her Prince Charming. He was the only one she could live with and she knew that now more than ever. She just hoped that he didn't forget about her or anything or found someone else while he was on his quest. She wanted him to come home and sweep her off her feet. Ginny felt like a helpless princess just left to sit and rot as her Prince went and fought great battles. She let out another sigh and waited for her Prince Charming to show up as another memory took her over.

* * *

_A knock sounded through the Burrow and Ginny jumped up. "I'll get it!" she yelled as she ran off to get the door. She swung open the door and saw a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes standing there. She gave him a smile and threw herself at him. He responded to that by hugging her tightly like it would be his last time to see her. _

"Harry! You're here!" Ginny cried as she squeezed him.

"Hello Ginny. You seem well," he said with a small smile. He pulled away from her but his arms were still wrapped her.

"I missed you and you took forever to come!" she said, faking a pout.

"I came for your brother and Hermione. She's here right?"

"Yes, she is, but right now what about just you and I go on the porch?"

Harry thought about it then sighed. "I don't have a lot...," he started to say but the look on her face convinced him otherwise. "Okay, Ginny, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the porch. A light rain was starting as she sat down and he took a seat beside her. They kept holding hands as Harry turned to look at her.

"Ginny, I don't think you should go with me," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Why not?"

"It is dangerous and you should really finish school."

"But Harry," she started but he cut her off.

"I don't think your mum would like that I am taking you away from school. She would want you to finish it and besides, she is still mad about Ron not going."

Ginny made a face and crossed her arms. "I don't like this."

"I know...but I'll be back for you. I promise that I will."

"You just want me to be safe is all you are saying but I want you to be safe with me."

"Ginny, I can't let Voldemort get away and you know that. I can't let Snape get away either," he said as his fists clenched. "Please, Ginny, just stay here."

She let out a long sigh and then nodded. "Fine. I'll stay here."

"Thank you."

She leaned in halfway and he came the other half. She closed her eyes as their lips met and he put his arms around her neck. She felt her tongue part his lips and her tongue slip in and touch his. They were lost in this kiss which would be their last kiss before he went off for battle.

* * *

"Ginny! Get in here or you'll get sick!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she stuck her head out the door.

"But mum!"

"Don't 'But mum' me! You have been sitting out on the porch long enough," Molly said but then she let out a sigh and her voice became softer. "I know you are hoping for Harry to come back, we all are, but you shouldn't sit out here all the time. You are torturing yourself like this. He'll come back to you but right now you need to get inside," she finished as she made a gesture for Ginny to go inside.

"Mum, but what if he doesn't think I'll be here and he leaves?"

"That is daft, girl. Now get inside!" Molly said as she went into the house.

Ginny let out a sigh as she stood up from her sitting position and started towards the door. She looked once more out into the rain, hoping to see Harry but she didn't see anything. She released another sigh as she put a hand on the door and looked once again. Maybe her mum was right and she was just torturing herself with sitting out here everyday. She just stared into the rain as she saw shadows move closer to the house and she stopped herself from going inside. She closed the door and ran out into the rain. She felt the cold rain on her almost bare shoulders. Soon, her spaghetti strapped dress was clinging to her body and her hair stuck to her face. She saw people approach and she saw her brother with an arm around Hermione. They both looked pretty beat up and Hermione was limping a little but they soon neared her.

"Is Harry here?" Ginny asked them and Hermione smiled a little. Ron just pointed backwards and she took off in that direction. She didn't care about anything else right now, she just wanted to see how Harry was.

She saw him a little ahead of her and she ran faster to get to him. He was bleeding in a few places and a wound on his left arm look horrible but that didn't stop her as she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he was hugging her back at the best of his ability and tears of joy mixed with rain water fell down her face. They didn't say anything in those moments and Harry's lips touched her's. Ginny deepened the kiss and soon they were standing out in the rain, kissing and soaked. Ginny didn't hear the door open nor did she see Mrs. Weasley step onto the porch.

"Ginerva Weasley! I told you to get..." Mrs. Weasley stopped in mid-sentence as she saw her son with Hermione. "RONALD!" she shrieked and soon pulled him from Hermione into a hug. She smiled at Hermione once she was done hugging her son and gave Hermione a hug as well. "Where's Harry?" she asked but she could already guess that Ginny made it back to him.

"Back there but I don't think we should interrupt them," Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"They need their time," she added.

"I know and now let's get you two inside!" Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them inside the house. She stopped to look back at Ginny and a smile found its way onto her lips even though she use to force Harry and Ginny apart. She didn't like to admit it but Ginny was old enough to kiss Harry and she felt horrible since that hadn't seen each other in a while. She shook her head and headed inside of the Burrow.

It was one long kiss that seemed to last as long as Harry had been gone and Ginny didn't want it to end. Harry had grown a little and he was taller than Ginny, although she knew that would happen. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist so that he was holding her. Ginny soon broke the kiss, not wanting to but she felt as she had to. She smiled at him and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, I missed you," she said finally.

"I missed you too, Ginny."

"It has been so long."

"I know."

"I still love you."

"I love you too, Ginny, and I always will."

Even though the conversation was short, it was one of the best to them. Harry moved one hand and put it under Ginny's chin and kissed her again. The kiss didn't last as long as the first but Ginny still loved it. After the kiss, Harry let Ginny drop to the ground and take his hand. They both were soaked to the bone but that didn't matter now that they were together. She gave a small smile to Harry and then pulled him towards the house. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Like I said, I don't know if I want this to be a one shot or not but if you think there should be more to it, please tell me and I will get more up! 


End file.
